The present invention pertains generally to a screen and support structure therefore all being integral with a carrying case.
In the prior art are a number of patent disclosures wherein a roller mounted screen and leg support therefore are integral with a portable, box-like structure or carrying case. Examples of such screens are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,616,928; 1,627,906; 2,395,303; and 2,579,850. The portable screens disclosed are somewhat complex in nature which is disadvantageous both from the standpoint of cost of manufacture as well as screen set up. Typically screens are roller mounted with the roller being rewound by spring power requiring that the screen be temporarily manually supported with one hand while the support structure is positioned in place by the remaining hand of the screen user. Further, the known portable screens require a degree of mechanical aptitude not likely to be found in all screen users. Above noted U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,303 is of further interest in that it discloses a pair of pivotally joined screen supporting legs which are mounted by pivot pins to a wall of the box-like enclosure. Spring members are relied upon to retain the screen supporting legs operatively disposed in an upright position.
A further drawback to known portable screens, whether they be for image display or room dividing purposes, is the weight of the screen assembly wherein brace or lock components are relied upon to maintain a screen deployed in operative configuration.